


Magnolias

by spideysuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysuit/pseuds/spideysuit
Summary: Ben Solo- the millionaire rich boy with a family and a big house. Rey- the college dropout with a fiery ambition. When she lands a babysitting job for the Solo family, things are smooth sailing until some emotions push themselves between professionalism and loneliness.





	1. Pearls and Almond Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for how short this chapter is, but I just wanted a basic exposition. Please let me know what you think!

Shifting my car into park, I knew immediately that I didn’t belong in this neighborhood. I had to buzz in to be let through the towering iron gate, and the dread in my stomach grew from a slight annoyance to an overwhelming paranoia. I mussed my hair in the rearview mirror of my 2008 Highlander, sucked in a deep breath, and pushed the dread in my stomach away just long enough to open the door.  
The overwhelming scent of magnolias flooded every fiber of my being- something about this place was magical, almost surreal. I slowly walked up to the marble entryway, attempting to absorb all the beauty of the home.  
Before I could knock on the door, it swung open in front of me to reveal a towering woman with strawberry blonde hair and a string of pearls around her neck. I felt extremely underdressed in my H&M pencil skirt and cheap polka dot blouse.  
“Hello!” she chipped, shining a warm smile that calmed that dread monster in my stomach a little bit. “I’m guessing you’re Rey. I’m Phasma. It’s very nice to meet you, love. Come on in.” She placed a gentle hand on my forearm and beckoned me inside.  
“Your house is beautiful. I wanted to study architecture when I was younger. This places make me wish I would’ve.”  
“You are the sweetest!” Her smile was contagious. “Come, Ben and the children are in the living room. The little ones can’t wait to meet you.”  
I had been a babysitter for almost three years. I floated between families, taking on some part time and full time jobs. But when I got the email about this one, I could see the dollar signs floating around. Ben Solo was a big wig in the energy industry. A millionaire. They were looking for a full time nanny, someone with experience and a flexible schedule. I dropped out of college last year, so I was currently the definition of flexible.  
As we walked into the living room, three sets of eyes laid on me. A little girl, with strawberry blonde hair just like her mother’s. A slightly older boy, with big ears and adventurous eyes. And the last glance made my dread monster gnarl it’s ugly teeth.  
He was more intimidating and beautiful in person. A cloud of prominence floated around him, highlighting his musky brown hair and equally dark almond eyes. The eyes that looked me up and down in a split second- just long enough to make me doubt if he even did it all.  
Phasma floated behind him, placing two gentle hands on his shoulders, yanking me back to reality.  
“James, Lia. Say hello to Rey. She’s going to be your new nanny.”  
Lia ran over, throwing two sticky arms around my legs, grinning up at me. “Do you like to sing?” she asked. Her eyes were just like her father’s.  
“Of course!” I answered, bending down to meet her height. James sauntered over, giving me a small wave. “Lia sings all the time. You two are gonna be a good combination.”  
He had a slight lisp. It didn’t fit with his polished, perfect appearance. But it fit his personality.  
Ben stood up, towering over us. I suddenly felt inappropriate kneeling. I stood quickly, holding out my hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” I said, forcing eye contact and pushing the dread monster away again.  
He took my hand to shake it. His pointer finger snaked down my wrist as we practiced the mere formality, but it sent a string of fireworks up my arm.  
“And you. It seems like you three will get along. I look forward to working with you.”  
All of sudden, it seemed like we were holding onto each other too long, and I pulled my hand away, his fingers brushing the palm of my hand and my fingers as I did so.  
“Can you start tomorrow?” he said, glancing over at his wife and then back at me.  
I nodded, and Phasma clapped. “We’ll have breakfast lunch and dinner here for you everyday. You are welcome to stay as late as you’d like. We have plenty of guest rooms, and you are always open to those. As long as you’re here for the hours we discussed, we will be happy.”  
“Thank you again for this opportunity.” I said, smiling at the four of them.  
I left with a full stomach, the happiness high from the magnolias, and the assurance that this was the start of something good.


	2. Business Matters and Grey Goose

It was three weeks after my first day when I witnessed his anger issues.  
I was walking down the carpeted hallway to wake Lia from her nap when a loud SMASH ricocheted off the walls of the million dollar home.  
It came from the end of the hallway, where’s Ben office was.  
Do I go check on him? Is that part of my duties?  
I must’ve looked like an idiot standing there in the middle of the hallway, staring at my feet and tapping my fingers on my thigh in thought.   
Phasma was out to lunch with the senator, do I call her? No. Why interrupt that? This wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.  
As I headed towards his office, the shouting became audible. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited for it to stop before lightly knocking on the door.  
“Ben?” I croaked, expecting no response.  
“Phasma? I thought you were-” he stopped as he opened the door, staring down at me.  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” I whispered, trying to hold eye contact. Why was he so intimidating?   
He cleared his throat, pushing the hair that had obviously become unruly in his fit behind his ear. “Business matter.” His voice was cold.  
“What broke?” I stood my ground.  
“The wind knocked something off the windowsill. Since when was pushing into my business part of your job description?”  
I stepped back with the cutting remark. “I apologize for being concerned about your wellbeing. And if you took the time to even care, you would know that your daughter is taking a nap and I’m guessing this ruckus isn’t helping her.”  
I realized I had taken it too far when he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He pointed a finger in my face. Blood was running off of it and onto the plush carpet.  
“Never speak to me like that again. I will have you out of this house faster than you can say goodbye to the children. If you appreciate what you have here, you will understand your place in this hierarchy.”  
I stood my ground but felt the tears blossoming behind my eyes.  
“Go get something to clean this up,” he spat, glancing at the carpet.   
“Of course. I’m sorry.” I rushed off, biting my lip to stop the tears from falling. I was not going to let him make me cry. I was better than that.   
That night at dinner, we didn’t make eye contact once. I was honestly ashamed- ashamed that I thought I could say that to him, but also ashamed that he talked to me like that. It made my blood boil.   
Phasma kept glancing at me; she obviously knew something was wrong. I’m very bad at hiding my emotions.  
“I had them make lemon tarts for dessert, I know those are your favorite, Rey.” she remarked, touching my forearm.  
“I hate lemon,” Ben scoffed, pushing his chair away from the table. “I have to go make a call.”   
I laughed, shaking my head.   
“Something funny?” he snapped, stopping right before the doorway.  
“No, not at all. Just hope the wind doesn’t kick up again.”  
I watched him clench his fists and swallow his pride, using every fiber in his being not to turn around and tell me off, or maybe even hit me. Who knew. But he had started a war. And I was determined to finish it. 

┄┄┄┄

“I don’t know Rey, it sounds like some sexual tension to me,” Rose cooed, looking over at me.  
I gasped, sitting up in my bed. “He’s married! With kids! And like, 7 years older than me! And-”  
“But he’s hot. That was literally the first thing you said when you came home the other day.”  
“His looks do not overpower the fact that he’s a complete and utter douchebag.” I paused. “Ugh, I can’t believe you even went there.”   
She giggled, closing her physics textbook. Rose was majoring in mechanical engineering at one of the most expensive universities in town. She had gotten a full ride from her perfect SAT score and 4.8 GPA. I, on the other hand, struggled through high school and decided on a state college. We all know how that ended up. Rose was graduating this year. I was supposed to, too.   
Her phone chimed, and we both glanced over at the screen. “It’s Finn. There’s a party at his frat tonight. You down? I’m done studying.”  
“I haven’t gotten drunk in awhile.”  
We rushed to get ready, tearing our closets apart. I ended up in a fitted black velvet mini dress with a jean jacket over it, paired with my trusty red stilettos. A little slutty, but no one ever said that wasn’t allowed.   
I tipped our Uber a little extra just for the fact that he had to deal with getting around the crowds of kids pulsing towards the house.  
Rose grabbed my hand, pulling me into the throng of people. The strobe lights and music crawled under my skin, feeding the craving I’ve had to be at a houseparty for the past two weeks.   
I spotted Finn through the crowd, his dark skin glistening with sweat as he shotgunned a beer.   
“Hey champ!” I yelled into his ear, throwing an arm around his shoulder. His face lit up.  
“Rey!” he exclaimed, squeezing me into a tight hug. “How’s your new job?”  
“I don’t want to talk about work right now, I need a drink.” I replied, scanning the room for the makeshift bar they usually have at these things. He pointed across the hall to a folding table with stacks of bottles and cans.  
I ran over, grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose and pouring some into a red solo cup. I felt eyes watching me, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as someone placed an arm around my waist. I spun around to meet brown eyes and curly hair. Poe Dameron. My ex.  
“Hey, sweetcheeks.” he cooed, squeezing my side.  
“Poe!” I tried laughing him off, but he had a target and it was in sight and he wasn’t stopping until he got it.   
“You look amazing.” he whispered, soaking up my figure with his eyes.  
I downed the vodka and licked my lips. I had this guy wrapped around my finger even after not seeing him for six months. Who said I couldn’t have some fun?  
I grabbed his neck and pulled him into me. “Let’s go upstairs.”  
He squeezed my hand and ran towards the stairs. I made eye contact with Rose before we turned the corner and winked at her.   
It didn’t take long to find an empty room, close the door, and our lips to meet. He tasted like regret and rum and coke, but at this point, I couldn’t care who I was kissing. I peeled off my jean jacket, throwing it on the floor and pulling him towards the bed.   
He kissed me like I was the best thing his lips had ever touched. I felt a calloused hand slide under my dress, snake up my thigh and wrap itself around my underwear.  
“No,” I growled. “No.”  
He looked at me with puppy dog eyes, brushing my hair behind my ear. “Come on, Rey.” His hand stayed where it was.   
“Poe, listen, I’m not gonna have sex with you. Go find some drunk freshman, they’re all hoeing out tonight.”  
He blinked, stepping back. “You’re the one who wanted to come up here!”  
“Yeah, to make out with you! That’s it! Is that not enough? Seems like someone still has some feelings!” I screamed, grabbing my jacket off the floor.   
He shook his head, rubbing his face. “You’re unbelievable.”  
“Go to hell!” I ran down the stairs, grabbing the whole bottle of Grey Goose this time.   
I drank until I forgot where I was. I danced on the pool table and kissed some more guys. I don’t even remember getting in an Uber and going home, but I woke up in my own bed.


End file.
